


An Explanation

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat peg leg explanation, Badgerclops too, M/M, Mao Mao low key plans regicide, Mutual Pining, Questions, flash back, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao asks Adorabat some questions





	An Explanation

“Um… Adorabat?” Mao Mao calls. I zoom over to him as fast as possible. “Yes? Are we going to go beat up the sky pirates again?!” I ask excitedly. “Not today. Well, maybe. But not at the moment.” Mao Mao shakes his head. “I’m here to ask you something.” He starts. I tilt my head. “Back when we had lunch. The waitress called Badgerclops and I your dads. I was wondering why that was?” Mao Mao asked. “Oh! That’s because that’s what I told a bunch of kids!” I explain. Gee! I thought Mao Mao was going to ask a tough question. “You did what?!” Mao Mao yelled. “Oh no! Is that bad?! I-I’m so sorry!” I apologize. I feel tears start to run down my face. “No,no,no, Adorabat it is not bad! It’s okay.” Mao Mao comforts as he pats my head. “But if you don’t mind me asking. Why? And also, how? Don’t you already have parents?” He asks. “No. I don’t have any parents. As far as I can remember, I have always just lived outside.” I explain. Mao Mao frowns at that. “What did you do when it rained? Or when it was winter?” Mao Mao asks, sounding worried. 

“I sometimes slept over at peoples houses.” I tell. “Adorabat…” Mao Mao sounds really upset now. “B-but don’t worry! It wasn’t that bad! The pure heart made it so it was always safe!” I reassure. “That’s not my main worry here, Adorabat. Isn’t there an orphanage here? Or at least some sort of foster program? Anything?” Mao Mao asks. I shake my head. “Nope, none that I know of.” I tell. Mao Mao shakes his head as he pinches his nose. “That… can be a talk for another time.” 

Badgerclops then walks into the room. “Hey, guys? Are y’all doing OK?” He asks. “Badgerclops, did you know that Adorabat is an orphan?” Mao Mao asks. Badgerclops looks at me, then back to Mao Mao. “That… would explain how Adorabat is able to fight dangerous monsters with us with no protest. And why they literally live here with us.” Badgerclops points out. Mao Mao sighs. “One of these days we will hold an audience with the king.” Mao Mao grumbles. “What for?” I ask. “The first reason is so we can obtain legal guardianship over you. The second is to scream at- I mean,  _ “talk” _ to the king about the lack of child services.” Mao Mao explains. “Now… how did you manage to convince people that we are your dads?” Mao Mao asks. “Oh, that's easy!” Badgerclops points out. Mao Mao gives Badgerclops a confused look. “Think about it. You and Adorabat have similar looking heads. And Adorabat and I both have a metal limb!” Badgerclops points out. 

“Hey, yeah!” I exclaim. “Well you have a point, even though Adorabat would be clearly adopted anyways... given that neither of us are a bat or blue.” Mao Mao agrees. “Yeah and you and I would be in a relation-…” Badgerclops trails off. Suddenly Badgerclops gets all blushy. Weird. I look at Mao Mao and he’s all blushy too! “Are you guys OK?” I ask. Both of them shake their heads. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it, kiddo.” Mao Mao says in a weird voice. “Now that we know how you convinced everyone. We just need to know why you told everyone that.” I look away. “Adorabat. We aren’t mad. We are just curious.” 

“It’s kinda dumb…” I confess. “Hey don’t worry about it. Mao Mao says and does dumb things all the time!” Badgerclops comforts. Mao Mao makes an offended noise. “Rude.” He grumbles as he looks away from Badgerclops. “True!” I exclaim. A wounded noise comes from Mao Mao. “So it all started-” “Wait! Before you tell us how you told everyone we where your dads, how’d you get your peg leg?” Badgerclops interrupts. “Oh. I lost it to frostbite! I had to lose a leg or else something bad would happen. I don’t know, it’s kinda hard to remember if I’m being honest.” I confess. “So you lost a leg to frostbite because you lived outside during winter?” Mao Mao asks. “Yeah?” I answer. Mao Mao gets a smile on his face, but he doesn’t look happy. “You know… I think this place would look great with a lion skin rug.” Mao Mao points out. Huh, that’s a weird thing to point out at the moment. “Yeah. It’ll look GREAT!” Badgerclops says through his teeth as he smiles. Something feels off about Badgerclops and Mao Mao right now. “Please, Adorabat. Resume your story.” Mao Mao urges. 

“Okay then… So it all started about two weeks ago when I was playing with some kids…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it all started about two weeks ago when I was playing with some kids in town. We were playing tag, hide and go seek, red rover and stuff. We decided to play on the swings next. Because I can fly I decided to be the judge of who ever could swing the highest. Everything was fun until two kids started fighting. I’m not quite sure how the fight started, but I aimed to break it up, because that's what heroes do! _ “Hey, come on guys! Break it up!”  _ I said to the kids that where fighting. They didn’t hear me, so I landed and tried to separate them by pushing them apart. It was really hard! And it hurt because they kept accidentally hitting me when they were trying to hit the other person. Luckily the other kids I was playing with helped me separate the two. But that didn’t stop them from saying mean things to each other!  _ “You’re stupid!” _ One kid yelled at the other.  _ “You are ugly and dumb!”  _ The other screamed back. It was pretty bad!

They just kept going back and forth. Over and over again! _ “Your dumb just like your dad!” _ One kid yelled. _ “Oh yeah?! My dad can beat up your dad.”  _ The other spat. At that point I tried to ask why they were fighting, you know, so I can see if I can fix it. _ “Hey, Guys? Why are you fighting? Let’s just calm down and-” “Shut up, Adorabat! You don’t even have parents!” _ One kid snapped at me. Those words hurt way more than any of the punches, kicks or scratches ever did. I didn’t cry, though. ...Okay, maybe a little. 

But then I thought of you guys. How Badgerclops and Mao Mao both act like my dads, at least, how I THINK dads are supposed to act. Making me food. Teaching me cool stuff. Telling me I did a very good job. Then I just sort of… said it. _ “I'll Have you guys know that Mao Mao and Badgerclops are both my dads and they can beat up both of your dads, easy!” _ I shrieked. ...Then I may have gotten carried away. _ “Not only that! But they can beat up EVERYONE in valley easily. So, stop fighting before my dads burn your houses down and beat your dads within an inch of their lives!”  _ I finished. The kids looked like they were going to cry and ran away. I decided to go home because I didn’t feel like playing any more. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And that’s why I said that you two where my dads.” I finish. “So that’s why that kid begged me to not burn down his house and beat up his dad.” Badgerlops muses. “Adorabat. You really shouldn't tell people that we can beat up their dads.” Mao Mao scolds. “Even though it’s very true.” Badgerclops nods. “Well yes. It is very true.” Mao Mao agrees proudly. “We can’t have the village thinking that Badgerclops and I are going to burn down the village in a bout of fatherly rage.” Mao Mao tells. “I know. I’m sorry, you guys.” I apologize. “It’s okay, Adorabat. Just, try to keep your cool next time.” Mao Mao pats me on the head. “Huh, who would have guessed a bunch of kids managed to spread that information around so quickly.” Badgerclops points out. “Well, there was also some ladies with babies at the park.” I add. “Ah, Housewives. That will do it.” Mao Mao nods. “The most potent and effective gossip in the world.” Badgerclops adds. “So… can I keep calling you guys my dads?” I ask. Mao Mao and Badgerclops look at each other and nod. “Sure.” The say together. I smile. “You know, everyone probably thinks we are in a romantic relationship, can you imagine?” Mao Mao laughs. “Yes.” Badgerclops answer quickly. 

Mao Mao does a double take. “W-what?” He asks as he blushes. Badgerclops shakes his head. “I mean, Yeah! Can you imagine?!” He laughs unnaturally with a pained look on his face. Mao Mao and Badgerclops just laugh uncomfortably at each other. “I’m… going to go outside.” I announce. “Okay, have fun and be safe.” Mao Mao says before he goes back to laughing uncomfortably. Why are those two acting so weird? 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao and Badgerclops? More like, Dad Mao and Dadgerclops. Thanks for reading!


End file.
